


Valentine

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, but then i got distracted, i had big plans for this, joshler - Freeform, jyler, so now its short and shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shitty, short Joshler Valentine's day thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

“So, you’re not into the mushy aspects of Valentine’s day?” Josh asked, _I just don’t want to mess this up,_ he thought.

“Right, Josh don’t stress about this. You don’t have to do anything for Valentine’s Day for me if you don’t want to,” Tyler reassured him, wrapping his arms loosely around Josh’s waist.

“Don’t be silly, Ty. I’m gonna do something for you, I’ll just tone it down,” Josh smiled softly.

Tyler leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Whatever you say, J.”

///////                                                                         

Josh heard the door close, Tyler left for the store. It was the day before Valentine’s Day. The day Josh always looked forward to. He spoiled all of his past partners, but now, with Tyler, he knew he couldn’t be too elaborate. But he didn’t want to just be average, do the simple flowers and chocolate deal. Why had he not been born with the gene that gave song writing abilities? Was a drum beat romantic?

Then, it hit him harder than he hit his symbols. He would just make dinner, nothing too fancy or mushy.

He nearly jumped off the couch and sprinted to the kitchen cupboards. The empty shelves stared at Josh tauntingly, as if to mock him for not planning ahead on his Valentine’s plans. Ramen was too bland, and Josh wasn’t that desperate. There was only mac and cheese, and a box of brownie mix sitting on the top shelf. “This’ll have to do,” Josh muttered.

The water started to boil soon enough, and Josh gathered the ingredients to make brownies. If he were more creative he would make dessert from scratch, but he was too stressed.

///////

Tyler parked the car in the driveway of the house that belonged to no other but Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump. He shut the door and hurried up the stairs, ukulele in hand.

After greeting the pair, they sat down and Pete piped up, “So, did you play him the song yet?”

Tyler smiled and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Not yet, I told him I had to go to the store for new strings, and now I’m here,” Tyler said, picking at his nails.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous, Tyler,” Patrick suggested.

“I don’t think I’ve ever _been_ this nervous, Patrick,” Tyler chuckled.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll love the gift, no matter what,” Patrick said, lightly patting Tyler’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Thanks,” Tyler smiled, “I’ll get out of your hair now, thanks for the pep talk,” He got up to leave.

“No problem, bro. We’re always here when you need it,” Pete said, as Tyler started to go.

Tyler waved goodbye and headed back home.

///////

Josh was trying to keep an eye on the boiling pot of noodles, and the timer on the oven at the same time (and was also trying to wash the dishes too, he couldn’t have the counter looking like a pig sty.) “Oh, this is so stressful,” He said, as he pulled the pan of brownies out of the oven. He squeaked quietly, accidentally bumping his wrist on the oven rack. This Valentine’s Day was turning out anything but sweet for him.

“Hopefully they taste alright,” he muttered to himself, running his hands under cool water.

He took the mac and cheese off the stove and put it on the table, which had two plates and some flowers on it, although that was a regular thing, Tyler quite liked flowers.

///////

As Josh was straightening out the table setting, he heard the door open. _Oh shit._ Josh thought, looking down at himself, he was in an old t-shirt, and ripped jeans, he was a mess, _hopefully the food tastes alright._ He thought.

“Hey, J,” Tyler said in a singsong voice when he closed the door.

“Hi, Ty,” Josh said, trying not to sound too stressed,

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Tyler pecked Josh on the lips.

The two made their way to the kitchen table, “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it, my feelings won’t be hurt,” Josh chuckled, leading Tyler to the kitchen.

Tyler saw the mac and cheese on the table and had to hold a chuckle back. The two sat down across from one another, “No, it’s perfect,” Tyler said, “What’s on your wrist, babe?” He raised his eyebrow.

Josh suddenly remembered the burn from the oven and brownies, “Well, I was looking at my reflection in the mirror and. I’m just that hot,” He laughed (probably too hard) at his own joke, “But really, I tried to make you brownies for dessert, and the oven has it out for me.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Tyler asked, nearly laughing.

“Oh hush.” Josh retorted. “Do you want dessert now or do you wanna wait?” He asked.

“Hmm, I’m quite full, so later.” Tyler said, getting up and taking care of his dishes. “For now, I’ve got a gift for you.” He said nervously.

///////

Tyler sat on the floor, afraid that he would fall over if he stood, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to play comfortably in the chair. Josh sat on the floor across from him.

“So, I wrote this for you, I guess,” Tyler said, his voice shaking, hands clammy, and started to strum. “ _I don’t care what’s in your hair, I just want to know what’s on your mind…”_

Josh smiled up at his boyfriend, who was singing his heart out, he could hardly hold himself together. When Tyler finished, Josh leaned forward and engulfed him in a hug, “Thanks for making my gift look like crap,” He chuckled with tears in his eyes, “That was beautiful, Ty. I love it.”

“Really?” Tyler asked.

“Of course, I love it so much, but I love you more,” Josh said, and leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

Tyler pulled away, “How about them brownies now? I’m kinda hungry.”

Josh just pulled him closer and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SOME SORT OF AROMANTIC!TY FLUFF SHIT BUT THEN I GOT DISTRACTED hmu on tumblr @shiningdun and request stuff? Comments and Kudos appreciated |-/


End file.
